Future King
by TLKShorts
Summary: How did Kovu become Zira's cub? Well, this is my theory. Rated T for violence and very mild language.


**AN: How did Kovu become Zira's cub? Well, this is my theory. Also, I just made up the names Kiwa and Kuumia. Also, Please Review!  
**

* * *

**Future King  
**

Zira, Vitani, and Nuka have been in the outlands for quite some time now. They have finally managed to make a pride, most outcasts from the Pridelands, bent on killing Simba. Zira is their leader. One particular family stands out to Zira, A mother named Kiwa, a father named Kuumia, and a son named Kovu. They were outcasts as well, but were much happier with their situation, and this influenced their son greatly. Zira, of course, was outraged at this, as she could see their son ruling the Pridelands, more than she could see her own son, the heir of Scar. She devised a plan to "accidentally" kill them and adopt Kovu, and train him to be a merciless killer.

It was dawn in the outlands, and Zira and a group extremest lioness bent on killing Simba, went over one last time the plan for killing Kiwa and Kuumia in the pride den.

"So, I'll get Vitani and Nuka to go and mess with Kovu, then lure Kiwa and Kuumia to this spot. Then I'll leave and you," pointing at a lioness across the den, "will relay my signal and crush them with a rock slide. Any questions?" No one piped up. "Alright, are the rocks ready to go?"

"Affirmative." A lioness replied.

"Alright, let us begin; soon, we will begin training our king!" Zira's eyes glowed a blood red. "Soon, we are one step closer to killing Simba!" She roared. The other lionesses that were with her let out an ear deafening roar in return the shook the land. "Man you stations." She said to them. "Time for phase one."

"What was that mother?" Nuka said running in. Vitani was chasing him.

"Why, a group of us have discovered a flaw in Priderock." She said to them. "Could you go get Kiwa and Kuumia for me, I must discuss this with them. Also, play with Kovu for a little while, as this will take some time."

"Alright, I can't wait till we can tag team Nuka again!" Vitani said.

"This time I won't take it so easy on you two!" Nuka said in reply as they went to fetch Kiwa and Kuumia.

"Yea right, remember what mom said, 'Never go easy on your opponent as they never will either.'" Zira sighed in gratitude. She felt so happy that her children were taking all they could from her and applying it to training. Soon Kiwa and Kuumia appeared in the den with Zira. All the other lionesses from before had disappeared.

"You have found a weak point in Priderock?" Kuumia said entering.

"Yes we have, but why don't we talk about this outside, it's too stuffy in here for my liking." Zira said leading them out of the den. Soon the group found a spot by the side of the den. They all sat down. Suddenly, Zira got up, saying, "Why don't I go get us some field mice, this meeting might take a while." Kiwa and Kuumia nodded their heads and Zira headed out. When she was out of sight from them, he gave a signal to a lioness on top of the den. When she saw this, she ran over to a group of lionesses by some big, yet lose, rocks.

"Now." She said to the group. They pushed the rocks, sending them down the outside of the den, crushing both Kiwa and Kuumia. The group headed down to make sure they were dead. When they arrived, they found Kiwa just hanging onto life and Kuumia dead.

"One is still alive!" A lioness roared to Zira.

"Help me." Kiwa said weakly.

"Kill her." Zira said coldly.

"What will happen to Kovu then?" Kiwa asked, still weak.

"Oh, you mean my son, and the lion who will kill Simba and replace him?"

"Bitch." Kiwa said as a lion smashed her head with a stone.

"Was and always will be." Zira said in reply. Then, Kiwa's skull broke, and the rock went right through her brain. Bone, blood, brain, and fur went everywhere. "I will break the news to Kovu." Zira said when this was finished. She ran off to find the cubs. When she found them, Kovu and Vitani had pinned Nuka no problem.

"Too easy!" Vitani said, getting off of him.

"Get off! What if mother saw me, do you know how angry she would be at me?" Nuka said.

"Yes I do Nuka." Zira said, looking very angry.

"Mother!" Nuka said getting up. "I w-was just g-going easy on t-them! They are-"

"Never go easy on your opponent as they never will either!" She yelled at him, getting in his face. He moved backwards, fear running through him. "That is not why I am here though." She said this looking at Kovu. "Kovu, follow me." Zira said, turning around, walking towards the den.

"Yes ma'am" Kovu said obediently.

"Don't call me ma'am, call me mother." Zira said coldly.

"But my mom is-"

"She's dead"

"What!" Kovu stopped dead in his tracts. "How!"

"A rock slide, now keep moving." Zira said, never looking at him. The two headed to the slide. There, Kovu saw what was left of his parents. He started to cry into one of Zira's forelegs.

"I'm sorry Kovu." Faking the empathy.

"You will stay here, and train to kill Simba one day, and rule the way Scar did." She said to the cub.

"Yes mother." He said to Zira, still crying.

* * *

**AN: Let me know on how it was. Also, please review!  
**


End file.
